


Is It Written In The Stars?

by jean_tresjean



Series: Mattie Silver, Minion [2]
Category: Ethan Frome - Edith Wharton, Minions (2015)
Genre: Crying, Destiny, Fighting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_tresjean/pseuds/jean_tresjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an emotional night with Ethan in part one, Mattie retires alone to his room to reflect on his future. Since Wharton does not give us insight in to Mattie's thoughts, I have taken some liberties-but nothing more drastic than making Mattie Silver into Matt the Minion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Written In The Stars?

The rugged plank flooring was rough against the soft underside of Matt’s bare, buttery yellow feet as he walked slowly to his bed. He imaged that the floor in Ethan’s room was smooth, worn down by years of wear and tear under Ethan’s heavy boots. The wind whistled past the warped glass window pane, and flurries of snow obscured Matt’s view but in the distance he could see the lights of the little city; the illuminated houses of the rich Michael Eady, and also of the avaricious and propertied Hale family.   
Thoughts of Ethan’s lifetime of pacing were replaced by a vision of the young Denis Eady, who had courted Matt, much to Ethan’s obvious displeasure. From his pocket, Matt took a cherry Ring Pop™, and ran his stubby fingers over the sticky sides. The cut of a gem defines its worth and this Ring Pop was perfectly crafted. Matt had let Denis pursue him because Matt knew that Denis came from wealth. The gift of the perfectly crafted Ring Pop proved that. However, Mattie was at a critical junction; wanting Ethan’s muscled body, and Eady’s wealth, but also yearning for something more. 

He placed his handkerchief on his dresser and his Ring Pop on top of that. The jelly-bean like boi disrobed and opened the window. Goosebumps formed on his skin as the night air caressed his every curve. He was moved, as if by a force of nature and knew, in that moment, that he would never be satisfied with Ethan. To think that he could have loved Ethan…it was a childish fantasy. Matt had looked for love in all the wrong places. Ethan was a bad man, no doubt about it. But Matt needed a Bad Man ™ in his life. He had a primal instinct to seek out the most nefarious force he could and submit to it. Union with Denis Eady, tempting as it was, wasn’t enough either, for there was still one man in Starkfield more worthy of Matt’s loyalty. In the glow of the moonlight, Matt was moved to tears. Salty rivulets welled in his eyes and poured down his face in an unbroken stream down his cylindrical body and he knew what he had to do. 

Memories of his disgrace in Gruville flooded him and overwhelmed him. Homo gemuits were made to serve the strongest, but Mattie had a weakness for the weak. It was what attacked him to Ethan, who had so embarrassed himself tonight. Similarly, Denis Eady’s youthful inexperience had made him irresistible to Mattie, who had delighted in teaching him how to kiss a la francaise. And many months ago, Matt’s hamartia had led to his disgrace when he had attempted to comfort Gru after a particularly crushing defeat against Gru’s nemesis. 

“Be do, Bru. Tutalilo ti amo.” Seeing his master so dejected, Matt had approached Gru with his usual quiet confidence and spoke in a hushed tone as he stroked Gru’s thinning black hair. “Amee pudum ka hep you?”

“Help me?” Gru barked cruelly. He whirled round on Matt, a fine sheen of sweat forming on his upper lip. “Help me?! Do you know nothing of the Evil League of Evil? One cannot simply accept solace from a….minion!”

A collective gasp rose from the crowd. Matt felt as though all the oxygen had been sucked from the room, and it may well have been, for it seemed that every last one of his brethren held their breath as they awaited Matt’s response. Like a rubber band stretched beyond its limits, Matt’s knees gave out beneath him. His vision blurred, only in part due to the fact that his googles had been knocked askew.   
“You over step your boundaries Matt,” Gru said with a cold air that not even a winter in Starkfield could match. “Go. Go now and leave us.” 

A yellow sea of familial hands had pulled him from the site of his disgrace. Privately, Matt had been comforted but all agreed that it was not the place of a minion to comfort their master. Matt moved as if in a daze. Plans were arranged for him to depart and care for his ailing cousin and her husband. Matt’s head was still reeling when a month later he found himself dancing a reel in Denis Eady’s arms, as Ethan watched on. 

It wasn’t until this moment that things became clear. Mattie ran his fingers tenderly across his own face, like the ghostly caress of a lover. His incessant tears throughout the last half hour of reminiscence had left his skin prune-like and tired looking. However he wasn’t crying any longer. An opportunity had presented itself under the name of Mr. Andrew Hale. Who was more worthy of servitude than the capitalist construction man who demanded it? As a business man and a bourgeois, Hale encapsulated the evil nature that minions found so irresistible. However, he also possessed the je ne sais quoi that attracted Matt. It might have been his current financial difficulties which made Matt want to help him but it may also have been his Gucci overalls. The thought sent shivers down Matt’s spine. He shut the window with resolution. He knew what had to be done.


End file.
